ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom begins
Plot it starts out in the past in bell wood park where a vilgax drone is holding young Ben. (young ben) you think stop me transforms (fourarms) fourarms! fourarms punchs the vilgax drone into a fountain the vilgax drone gets up (fourarms) yeah get up so i can knock you down again fourarms picks up the drone and snaps it in half (fourarms) i win times out (kevin) or i win theme song in the present Ben and co are at mr. smoothies (mike) theres nothing to do (ben) i know i'm so bored (professor paradox) well then lets find something to do (ben) paradox? you're only here cause something is up are'nt you (professor paradox) i'm afraid so Benjamin (mike) well at least it's something to do (professor paradox) no you can't come Ben's 10 year old self is there if he sees you it would be a giveaway like finding out about you're christmas presents before its time. (cooper) well why don't we just leave the team (ben as cooper and mike walk off) wait guys come back guys (professor paradox) let them go they will come back i know (ben) okay lets go ben and paradox teleport away in the past evil kevin and fourarms are battling (ben) time help myself transforms (eatle) Eatle! time to kick some... kevin? time pauses except for ben '' (professor paradox) yes a sad sight to see what kevin has become in his timeline he killed you but before you died you destroyed the Infimatrix so he couldn't get his hands on it now i can not beat him nor can 11 year old ben so go help defeat him Tiem Plays ''eatle jumps on top of kevin (fourarms) who are you? (eatle) i'm you future you (fourarms) i had a dream like this fourarms punchs kevin into a car kevin picks up the flaming car and puts it on top of eatle kevin then uses the Nemetrix to turn into Slamworm he spits acid on the car witch blows up but out of the fire Ultimate Echo Echo flys out. (Ultimate Echo Echo) why Kevin why Do you Hate me now (Kevin Revirting back) Don't act like you Don't know (Ultimate Echo Echo) but i Don't Know (Kevin Punching Ultimate Echo Echo) LIAR Kevin absorbs a car now in metal Form he Punchs Ultimate Echo Echo In the stomach Twice Fourarms Grabs kevin From Behind Kevin's hands turn to Maces And hit Fourarms In the face Causing Young Ben to Change back '' (Ultimate Echo Echo) ugh Gotta get out of here ''transforms (Jetray Grabing Young Ben) Jetray! Jetray Flys off (Kevin) oh no you Don't Transforms Big Chill's Preadaor Rams Into Jetray Making him fall to the ground (Jetray) owwwwwwwwwwww Transforms (Swampfire) SwampFire! Swampfire Shoots Fire at BigChill's Preadador Changes Into Crabdozer Eats Swampfire Then Goop Flys out (Goop) Time for a little Help Goes Infinite (Infinite Goop) Infinite Goop! Crabdozer Changes Into Buglizard and breaths On goop Making him evaporate (Infinite Goop) oh no Ben Change Back And so does Kevin (Kevin Grabing the Infimatrix and turning into Ulitemate Kevin) now I'm going to destroy You and all Bens That ever Existed Muhahahahaha To Be Continued Characters *Ben(present and young) *Cooper *Mike *Professor Paradox Villains *vilgax drone *Evil Kevin(Infinite Forms) Aliens used By present Ben *Eatle(first reappearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo(first reappearance) *Jetray *Swampfire *Goop(first reappearance) *Infinite Goop(Debut) By young Ben *Four Arms(x2) *Xlr8 (First reappearance) By kevin *Slamworm(Debut) *Big Chill's Predador(Debut) *Crabdozer *Buglizard Trivia young Ben said he had a dreame like this meaning that the episode The Forge of Creation it did seem like a dream Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Bad Grammar